The New Man
by Naea Urahara
Summary: He interrupts the Miz, and makes open challenges to the toughest of them all in the WWE. Will he make a name for himself? Or get broke? OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE WWE OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM! I DO NOT WANT A MCMAHON SUEING ME!**_

_**A/N: This is my first WWE fanfic. Just so those of you know it does have an OC of mine. So just be ready. Plrease read and review!**_

_Is this really how it's gonna end?_

_Like this?_

_After everything I've been through…_

_It ends…. Like this?_

**Monday Night RAW: July 23, 2012**

_AAAAAAWESOOOME!_

_I CAME TO PLAY!_

"There he is!" shouted Michael Cole. "The Awesome One! The most must see WWE Champion in history! The Miz! He was the one not only the last man standing at last nights pay-per-view, but also incapacitated not only John Morrison for the WWE Championship but also the Big Show!"

Cole went on like that as The Miz jumped onto the apron of the ring, as he walked in Miz raised the championship high, giving off his signature smirk. He grabbed a mic and instantly the booing got louder.

"After two long years," he began, "I am finally the WWE Champion again! And none of you people can say it was a fluke! I took down the Big Show! I took down John Morrison! I even took down Alex… Riley when he tried to interfere! But I still prevailed! Against all odds I won the championship again!"

Miz raised the belt, the "W" again turned to an "M". "It's time for the Awesome Era to begin anew! And this time I will not lose to anyone for the championship! BECAUSE I'M THE MIZ!…. AND I'M!…."

On cue everyone yelled "AAAAWWFUULL!" Then the Miz leaned forward. "AAAAWWWEEE-"

"FUUUUUUUULL!"

It had gotten quiet in the stadium, everyone looked to the ramp. Walking to the ring, microphone in hand was a blue haired man, his hair blazing back and off to the side a little and a small beard under his chin. He wore a black throwback jersey and blue jeans pants with white nikes. A big smirk on his face as he entered the ring.

Miz chuckled a little, not intimidated by the 6 foot 5 blue haired man. "Really?" Miz said, "Really? Your really going to interrupt me?"

The man looked around, then looked at The Miz. "Well I was debating just coming out here and kicking you in the face, but hey lets face it. You cry harder than my daughter when you take a hit. And she's three!"

Everyone laughed, except for Cole and Miz. Miz looked at him. "You know what? You and your horrible insults aren't even worthy to shine by boots." He lifted the Championship. "I am the WWE Champion! I don't have time to mess with small fry like you. So why don't you go back into the little hole you came from, cuddle up in a ball, and watch as I retain it!"

"You're just scared."

"What was that?"

The man let the mic swing a little in his palm, he paced a little around the Miz, chuckling. "You heard me. Your scared of me. I'm not really surprised. I'm bigger, better looking and…" he stopped and turned his head to The Miz. "Much much stronger than you. It's okay though there's a lot of people that's stronger than you."

The man shrugged. "But that's nothing new. After all, you were beaten quite badly by… San…ti….no."

Everyone laughed hysterically at that, the man pointed to the screen. The replay played.

"This is what he's talking about," King iterated, "Last Monday night Santino pummeled Miz. Santino got hit with the Skull Crushing Finale but in the end it was Miz who got Cobra'd and went down for the three count."

The video ended and the laughter was louder. Miz started shaking, fury entering his eyes. He looked over to the man and slowly raised the mic. "How… dare… YOU!" Miz dropped the mic and attempted to hit the man, but the man dropped with the splits dodging it, then got behind and jumped Miz and started to beat him. Miz managed to push him off then kicked him in the gut and hit him on the back of the head with the championship. The man went down but quickly rolled out of the way. Both of them got ready.

_Brrrring! Brrrrring!_

The fight stopped as Cole got up. "May I have your attention-"

The blue haired man grabbed a mic. "Shut up and read the stupid thing Cole."

Cole stepped up to the laptop, a little upset. "And I quote. 'Ladies and gentlemen this man here is your new Raw Superstar!'"

Everyone cheered as Cole continued. "However, he will not be facing the Miz. Young man, if you want to face Miz for his championship, your going to have to work your way up. So instead you will be going up… against Chris Masters! Later tonight! But first… your name."

Everyone cheered loudly as the man smirked and the Miz walked out. He looked over to him. "My name huh?" His smile grew. Everyone chanted, "WHATS YOUR NAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!"

The chanting grew louder and he got in the mic lifting his head high. "MY NAME! IS CHAD NEWMAN! AND YOU THE WWE UNIVERSE HAD BETTER REMEMBER IT BECAUSE!…." He pointed to the Miz. "I will beat The Miz for THAT title."

The crowd went wild as Chad Newman kept his hand towards the Miz. Miz raised the championship high.

"Well Cole what do you think of this young man?"

Cole shook his head. "What do I think! He interrupts the Miz then he interrupts me! Then he has the gall to try to beat down the Awesome One and say he's going to win the championship? No way! Miz won't let that happen! Ever!"

King laughed. "Well one things for sure. I'm looking forward to see what he can do."


	2. Masterpieces

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WWE ETC! I DON'T WANNA BE SUED!**_

_**MONDAY NIGHT RAW**_

_Chad POV_

Finally, it was my time. Almost an hour had passed since my confrontation with Miz. The anticipation was gathering, my opponent was Chris Masters. I was warned that as long as I could stay out of the "Master Lock" I'd be fine. Let's see what happens.

My music played. (.com/watch?v=2G2mGq8y2oc&feature=related) Finally, it was my time.

_Audience POV_

"Wow!" King announced, "This kid's music is amazing!"

"I have to admit a song like this will definitely be remembered through the ages." Cole added.

Then, out came Chad, his head held high, a smirk on his face. He stopped just before the ramp and put his arms over his head, slowly he released them to his side holding his hands as if they were claws and he roared loudly, pyro flying everywhere, the lights all flashing red and blue. The audience roared along with him, cheering getting louder.

"I'd say this crowd is ready to roll!" King shouted. "Personally I can't wait to see what this kid can do!"

Justin Roberts announced. "This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from New York, New York, standing at six foot five inches and weighing two hundred and sixty five pounds!… CHAD NEWMAN!"

Chad put his head down, his eyes now filled with the rage to fight, his smirk still showing. Then out of nowhere he busted out in a run, going straight for the ring and he jumped through the first and second rope doing a flip. Catching himself he jumped up, staring at the audience, smiling. He was ready for his match. He roared again, pyro flying out of the corners. Chad looked to the ramp. Ready

Immediately Chris Master came down. Everyone booed, some cheered. It was a mixed crowd. He got into the ring and looked over his opponent. Obviously not scared.

The ref looked them over then signaled to ring the bell. The competitors slowly circled the ring, waiting for the other to make a move.

As Cole watched he talked with Jerry. "King," he said, "This man is new. What is it do you think that Chris Masters should do here?"

King, interested, answered. "Well Cole honestly it's next to impossible to fight a man you've never even seen before! The way I see it, if Masters can get the first move in here and keep using his strength he should be fine."

"But what happens if Chad Newman gets the first strike?"

"Then it might be over right there. You see if this kid can start things off, there's a good chance he can keep the upper hand."

As the two conversed Chad ran up to Masters, going for a clothesline but Chris ducked. However Chad jumped onto the third rope, rebounding and hitting Masters with a body splash. The audience cheered in awe.

"What was that!" Cole shouted. "A man that size!"

"Cole I'm just as surprised as you!" King shouted back. "He landed all two hundred and sixty plus pounds right on to Chris Masters! From the third rope! Now he's going for the pin!…"

"And Masters kicks out at one."

Masters got up clothes lining Chad, making him hit the ground hard. He did this three more times as Chad tried to get up. Then he was ready.

"Oh no," Cole said practically on his feet. "He's about to do it! He's! He's! The Master Lock! He's got him in it alls he's got to do is lock it in!"

Chad started to twist and turn, trying to fight his way out of the Lock. Chris smirked as he finally locked in the Master Lock!

Cole now on his feet, shouting. "Get him Masters! Get him! Ladies and gentlemen that's a move that has only been broken once! There's no way this kid can break it! There just no way!"

King interrupted. "Hold on Cole! Look what he's doing!"

As Masters was wrenching Chad around, Chad managed to get his hands up and over Masters' head. He leaned forward and used Chris' momentum to flip them over, Masters landing on his back and ultimately letting go.

"Oh my God!" King shouted, now on his feet. "He broke it! He broke the lock! What's he going to do now!"

Chad, still surprised that even he was able to do that, looked around, then back at Chris. He ran to the opposite rope, and just as Chris was getting up Chad dropkicked his head. Chad looked around again, glaring around, then back at Chris Masters. He put his arms up, waiting for Chris to get up, he picked him up and through Masters onto his shoulder.

"Hold on," Cole said. "What's he doing!"

Chad roared, then spun around quickly, grabbing the head of "The Masterpiece," Then let go, spinning one more time and did a face buster on Chris. The move lasting all but a second. Chad rolled him over and did a full body cover . The ref got down.

"One! Two! Three!"

The bell rang, the audience on their feet cheering loudly for the newbie, Chad's music playing. Everyone was ecstatic. Chad had his arm raised, then the ref let go to check on Chris. Chad got on the second rope and roared just as he did with his entrance. Then he went to grab a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He shouted into the mic. "My name is Chad Newman! You all had better remember it too 'cause I guarantee you! I WILL beat the Miz for the WWE Championship! And it will be in two months at the Bash!"

He threw his mic down and exited the ring, pumping up his fist.

King sighed. "Well, I can tell you one thing. In the short time he had in this ring he sure did impress. Not only that, but he's bent on winning that Championship from the Miz."

"That won't happen!" shouted Cole. "He's not even worth the Miz's time."


	3. Blazing Blue Interview

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WWE!**

**A/N: From this point forward I would recommend that you use the link from the previous chapter for Chad's music so I don't interrupt the story for a link. Thank you.**

_**FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN: July 27, 2012**_

_Audience POV_

The signature pyro was going off, the theme music playing. The entire stadium was in an uproar.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Josh Mathews said ecstatically into his mic. "I'm Josh Mathews right beside Booker T, and this… Is Friday Night Smackdown! Booker what a night we have tonight!"

The ex- superstar current announcer laughed. "That's right Josh and I can't wait! We got Sin Cara versus the very upset D- Bryan tonight! I'm really looking forward to that match once again."

"That's right Booker but before that match even happens we have this special interview here tonight. For those of you who don't know it was announced on by Michael Cole himself, that'd he'd interview the newest superstar on the RAW and WWE roster."

Booker became even more excited. "Let's see if Cole can once again push the right buttons."

The music cut off. The camera panned to Cole, who was in the center of the ring raising his mic. "May I have your attention please!" he said more than asked. "I'd like to introduce, my guest at this time, Chad Newman."

Chad's music began playing. The light scheme changing, his short repeating video appeared on the titan-tron. The blue haired man walked out, looking around at the audience. He smirked as he casually walked into the ring, facing Cole. Looking down at the man he saw how easy it could be to snap his arm off. Chad withheld that feeling.

His music stopped as Cole backed away raising the mic once again. "Chad Newman. The new man in the business. You're here all but one night and you already think you have the right to challenge the Awesome One! What possibly makes you thi-"

His sentence was cut off as Chad stole the mic from him. "Cole, I'm stopping you while you're head, mainly for your safety. You see you've always got on my last nerve. Talk more and I'd have to snap your neck. Now as for your question. Same reason. Somebody around here has to shut Miz up. For good."

Chad paced the entire ring, circling Cole. "You see, with Cena out of commission for a while due to injury I figured, 'hey, why not take that opportunity?'"

Cole got another mic. "How dare you even think that your in the same league as the awesome one! He can beat you any time anywhere!"

"Last I checked I wasn't the one that ran away Monday night."

"He was doing a strategic retreat! He didn't have time to waste energy on you when he had a title match that night!"

"A real champion takes any and all challengers Cole! Miz is nothing but a coward, hiding behind everyone."

Cole snapped, he lunged to Chad, managing to slap the man on across the face. Before Cole could even run Chad managed to pick the man up by his collar, anger flaring in his eyes. He threw the man over his shoulder as if he were paper, but he couldn't get an attack off as he was suddenly struck upside the head. The Miz hit him with the championship, allowing Cole to get away.

Cole ran over to the table putting on his headset, ignoring the disapproval of his co-announcers he began jumping and shouting.

"That's right Miz! Get him! Beat him down just like you always do!"

"Cole," Booker started, "When in God's name will you learn?"

As they talked Miz was beating Chad over the head several times, however Chad managed to strike back hard enough for Miz to jump off. The man ran out, however Chad wouldn't let that happen. He ran off the farthest rope, running over and jumping over the opposite rope doing a full somersault before landing right on top of Miz… hard.

They both fell, Chad however began an attack of his own, beating Miz over his head. Suddenly security ran out, getting the two men away from each other. Teddy's music played.

"Now hold on playa's," he said demandingly. "This stop right now. Now I know how things are done on Raw, and they are definitely not happening here on Smackdown, my territory. Now Chad, I understand you want a piece of Miz. However the GM of Raw said you must prove yourself. I'll give you that chance tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, tonights main event will be a tag team match. Chad Newman, and the superstar of my choosing versus the Miz… and Wade Barret!"

Teddy's music played again as he left and everyone began cheering excitedly. As the guards pushed Miz away up the ramp, and kept Chad at the ring, they began yelling at each other. Whatever they were saying inaudible because of the crowd.

Booker began clapping. "Cole for once I have to thank you. This match is bound to be explosive! Oh man I can dig that!"

"Tonight is definitely an explosive night already," Josh said to the camera. "We'll see what happens after that. However the first match of the night, Christian versus Justin Gaberiel, is up next after this."


End file.
